The Sleeping Prince
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Here we have the story of Sleeping Beauty...with a twist Okay okay so here we have Prince Leo and Well...Prince Nico. Nico his whole life heard about the sleeping prince because it was the thing most people talked about eight-four to hundred years after it's happened And Nico well he's determined to wake that prince.


**Note: okay I've gotten really bored so how about some PJO/HOO Disney princess crossovers!? Yeah! So here's Sleeping Beauty **

**more like Sleeping Leo XD **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_In the kingdom of fire and metal work, during the year 1023, a baby boy was born, and what a miracle it was. This miracle didn't seem to last long though. _

King Hephaestus walked down the halls of his castle as screams of pain run through out the hall ways. When the King arrived in the infirmary he pressed his hand as he looked at the Queen who laid on the bed with her legs propped up as she waited for the doctor.

The Queen was his recent wife who use to be a mechanic out in the city, her name was Esperanza Valdez. He had married her as soon as possible only because she was the most amazing thing ever.

The King moved and smoothed back his wife's hair and spoke softly. "It's alright my dear Esperanza, the pain will be gone soon and then," He paused and smiled some. "Then we will have a bouncing son that everyone will love."

The Queen looked up at him and nodded lightly, she didn't have the strength to speak at the moment. Soon the doctor came and told the King to leave so he could deliver the child.

* * *

After an hour or so of the King pacing back and forth in the hall the doctor finally came out and smiled. "Sire, he's a beautiful baby boy, would you like to see him?"

The King nodded and moved into the room again to see his Queen smiling, and holding a small bundle in her arms. "My King, we've finally have been blessed with a child."

"We have been blessed with a son my Queen, we should tell the whole kingdom tonight." A small smile spread to the Queen's face as she nodded lightly.

The King placed a kiss on his wife's head as he moved away from her to tell his right hand man to spread the news, invite everyone, the fairy's to come as soon as possible.

Esperanza sat on the bed and looked at her son and smiled at him, he had beautiful eyes, and a couple daft of curly hair on his head, his small hands reached up for his mother as he made a small giggling sound.

When the King returned he watched his wife play with there child who seemed to cry with glee.

* * *

They had moved to the nursery where Esperanza had moved to hold the baby while Hephaestus had kept busy in the castle getting things prepared for that night.

Mid-day soon fell and the Queen had dressed her son and laid him in a wicker basket and rolled him to the ball room where she moved it near the thrones. People soon arrived to see the heir of the kingdom.

When the fairies arrived they surrounded the basket while the people had moved away to give them space.

The first fairy approached and looked the child over and then spoke swiftly. "I give the gift of this child being quick with his hands." There were murmurs among the people. With nods from the King and Queen she moved away.

The second fairy went to the child and looked him over as well. "I give the gift of joy and happiness to this child, he should always be one to be quick with a pun and loves to play around, yet he shall be serious at times too." The King raised an eyebrow but in the end the couple nodded.

The third fairy approached as her sister backed up. When she was about to speak the doors flew open and a green mist poured into the ball room, and entered a witch who screeched. "What is this? A party for this child? And I wasn't invited?" She moved across the floor quickly and loomed over the basket, she moved a hand and placed a hand on the boys head.

Esperanza's eyes widened as she moved to stand up quickly, she was going to rush to her son when the King grabbed her arm and looked at her with a stern look. Her eyes were filled with worry but she moved and sat back down in her throne.

The witch stood up and glared at the King and Queen and spoke harshly. "On the boys sixteenth birthday he will travel down to the forges and then prick his finger on a shear point, then he will fall into a deep sleep, which no one will be able to wake him from!" She moved and disappeared in the green smoke.

The fairies eyes were wide with horror, they had no idea what to do then the third fairy became panicked. "I've got it! I haven't given him my gift yet!" Her sisters seemed to smile a bit and the King and Queen seemed to become less tense.

The Queen spoke. "Well?"

"Right!" The third fairy thought for a moment and tapped her chin. "When his sixteenth birthday hits indeed he'd prick his finger on a sheer point, and fall into a deep sleep but! He can be woken, by true loves kiss."

The fairies sisters seemed to nod in approval. That could work, so instead of falling in a deep sleep and dying the prince would only fall asleep till true loves kiss.

* * *

Years upon years past and there was nothing but peace in the kingdom, their child, Leo grew up happy, he was always quick with his hands he was always was a happy child and always quick with puns.

The happiness in the kingdom didn't stop the King and Queen from worrying about their sons fate, they even threw out all the shears in the kingdom and outlawed them. They couldn't have what that witch said come true.

* * *

As Leo came upon his sixteenth birthday he was happy as ever but this was the day his parents feared.

The Latino prince had been walking through the streets when he came across the forge where an elderly lady was fiddling with some shears as she tried to cut some wires. Leo moved into the forge and looked at the lady for a moment and spoke. "Hey, do you need any help?"

The lady turned around and gave him a crooked smile and nodded lightly. "I'm having some trouble cutting this wire with these shears, do you think you could give me a hand?"

Leo being a kind prince agreed to help her. He took the shears and wire from her as he was about to cut the wire he pricked his finger with the shears.

_When his sixteenth birthday comes around he shall come to a forge and prick his finger with shears and he shall fall into a deep sleep till true loves kiss. _

When the shear point hit his finger he jumped slightly and the shears and wire fell from his hand and then he collapsed on the floor of the forge. The lady had disappeared with a small cackle.

Minutes later the King and some servants had went into the forge to find the prince on the floor. Asleep. The King was shocked to find this! He moved and picked up his son and quickly went to the castle where the Queen practically screeched in horror when she saw her son.

The King and Queen moved quickly to the princes room where they laid him on his bed. They failed to keep their son safe and now they had to wait for his true loves kiss, the only problem with that is that they weren't sure he even had a true love.

_'True love shall come for him in a hundred years,'_ The wind whispered._ 'But for now sleep little kingdom of fire and metal work.' _

After the wind died down the King and Queen went back to their throne room to talk what they heard over until a light, pinkish red dust fell upon the whole kingdom. The King, Queen, maids, servants, townsfolk, guards, animals they all slumped over and fell into a deep sleep.

In the kingdom of fire and metal work everything went quiet, the fires died down, the gears in the city stopped, and the hammers pounding on metal disappeared.

That's how it stayed for years upon years. That witch who cast the curse on Leo had also cursed the city a thick unruly thing of thorns and brackets grew for years and years, but never once did it go inside the city.

* * *

**End note: So how was that? Are we excited for part two? XD**


End file.
